punching the ticket
by purple devil 87
Summary: Jonathan finally dies. He just couldn't stand it anymore
1. Ending it all

I dedicate this work to otako4ever because during my brief time I wrote fan fiction otako has been one of my true blue fans. Otako has shared my works with the world by posting some of them to tumblr. This is my last fan fiction work I will probably do. Thank you otako for all you have done.

* * *

Wake up, school, homework, sleep.  
Wake up, school, homework, sleep.  
For Jonathan those events kept happening daily with no changes. Honestly school was no fun anymore with Sock pestering him. Everyone thought he was weird and had started bullying him. "You talk to yourself." "Your lame." "You need glasses cause I don't think you can see where your passing the ball in gym class." All these comments (and also slight variants of the mean remarks)he had heard at one point or another and slowly drove him insane throughout his school day. The small statements slowly degraded his self image as they slowly turned into bullying. They picked on him because he was weird. Like who in their right mind passes balls to dead air where no one is standing, or talks to themselves at lunch, or even flips over desks for the fun of it. The effect of the comments on his self esteem became more apparent as Jonathan started dropping pounds and became thinner as everything that went into his stomach came right back out. Dark circles also began to form around his eyes from a lack of restful sleep. It seemed Sock's pestering had finally run its course. But if Jonathan killed himself then would he be able to confess his love to Sock?

* * *

Jonathan grasped the knife holding it above his chest contemplating his options. Was existence as important as it seemed? He didn't think anything was able to change his ho-hum life.

Sock wondered how Jonathan was doing. All day he seemed kinda down in the dumps and depressed. Wasn't this what he had wanted though? Hadn't he wanted Jonathan depressed and sad and vulnerable to the contemplation of taking his life? Well not quite. Mainly his job as a demon depended on such things but to Sock He couldn't bear to see Jonathan so depressed. Like Mephistopheles said he had liked the guy but more like he had a crush on him kind of like.

Sock floated down the hallway of the small house and through the door to Jonathan's room. Upon entering the room he saw Jonathan slumped in the corner of his room, blood running across his chest and down his torso. Sock's eyes widened in fear and surprise. Jonathan finally took his words to heart. Sluggishly Jonathan lifted his head and saw Sock float over. What have I done! What have I done! What the hell have I done! The words echoed in Jonathan's head as he saw the worry in Sock's eyes. It took everything Sock could muster just to keep from crying as he silently panicked. Yet it was no use as the tears sprang into his eyes and blurred his vision for a split second and then slowly trickled down his cheeks leaving wet salty tracks. Sitting on the floor next to Jonathan he cradled him in his arms as his tears fell onto Jonathan's body. He was the only person he didn't want to kill. Slowly Jonathan's eyes became more and more droopy as things became hazy and blurry. Before he Totally drained of his life he uttered one last thing "I love you Sock." Sock grasped Jonathan's warm hand and intertwined his fingers with Jonathan's sending a tingle down his spine which in turn made him cry harder. "I love you too Jon." said Sock in a cracked squeaky voice clouded with worry. It was barely a whisper. It was said so softly that Jonathan could almost not even hear it. Yet he did making a small smile flick across his face. Slowly Jonathan's breaths became more raged as blood started to pool on the floor staining the carpeting in Jonathan's room. Gradually Jonathan's breathing began to quiet down as Sock grasped Jonathan's hand tighter. Then It happened. Jonathan all together stopped breathing. Sock felt his pulse and then he knew it was over. Jonathan was gone. "Welcome to hell Jon." said sock quietly and then planted a kiss on Jonathan's forehead and knew it was all over.

* * *

Authors Note: I am so sorry I haven't been able to write something in a while but I think i'm kinda over my fan fiction faze and am on to writing literary works. This may be my last fan fiction. If you want to check out my literary works there under the same username on fiction press. com As always please review and comment if you want to.


	2. Remembering

It had been a week after Jonathan's death and still Mephistopheles hadn't given him another assignment. For the time being Sock was stuck in the human world as a lost soul.

* * *

As he hovered in midair above Jonathan's coffin Sock looked out over the rest of the room full of various family members of Jonathan's. There weren't many friends at his funeral. He always was a loner and never made friends easily which was something he had in common with Jonathan.

The lady in a black and grey lace dress standing next to Jonathan's coffin Sock assumed to be Jonathan's foster parent. Sock vaguely remembered Jonathan even mentioning her. He did though remember him mentioning his parents.

*Flashback*

Sock vividly remembered how he had accidentally walked in on Jonathan that one day and saw him staring at a photo of who he could only assume where his parents with tears on his lashes glistening in the lighting of the room. "Hey I-" Sock remembered how cheerfully he had approached Jon but abruptly stopped when he saw how he was feeling. Jonathan turned as soon as he heard Sock speak. "Are you ok?" Sock asked gingerly. "Y-yeah. I um...i-i'm fine." Jonathan stuttered nervously as he wiped the tears from his eyes and quickly clutched the photo against his chest hiding it from Socks view but Sock managed to catch a glimpse any way. "Are those your parents." Asked Sock referring to the people in the photo he caught a quick glimpse of. "What?" "In the photo." clarified Sock "Oh that...that's nothing. I-it doesn't matter." Said Jonathan taking in a long deep breath and then exhaled. "You sure it doesn't matter?" said Sock as he put his hand on Jonathan's shoulder making him flinch. "C-can you just- I...ummm" Jonathan tried to speak but his words came out choppy and choked up as tears welled in his eyes. As tears began to trickle down his cheeks Jonathan hung his head in disappointment. Sock shouldn't see him cry. Not now. Sock left and decided to leave Jonathan alone for a moment. When he returned he still saw him sitting on the edge of his bed but this time he held out the photo to Sock and said,"Those are my parents. My mom was an alcoholic and divorced my dad. I never saw her again. My dad died of cancer when I was seven. Bet you wanted to know why I was crying." " Oh…" Silence. After a moment Sock spoke again,"Sorry for your parents. To be honest I did kinda want to know why you were crying." "Yeah it's ok. You know how it is sometimes. You get a little emotional over such things...or you don't. You probably don't have parents anyway so you wouldn't know." Sock floated over to sit down on the edge of the bed next to Jonathan. "No. I used to have parents. They died though." That last part was halfway true. He didn't want to full out tell Jon he used to be a murderer. "After that I killed myself. That's how I ended up in hell." All of a sudden Sock had an overwhelming desire to kiss Jonathan and make it all better. Sock stared into Jonathan's crystal blue eyes. God, how could Jonathan be so handsome even after crying. No wonder he fell for him.

*End of flashback*

Sock was glad he was invisible. Luckily no one at the funeral could see him reach into the coffin and stroke Jon's face. Even dead, Jon still looked handsome. He also looked at peace. Like maybe now his soul would be at rest because he got rid of all that was weighing him down. It felt wrong to think it but his own tormenting was probably what weighed Jonathan down.

He wondered how it was alphabetizing the hall of crippling phobias for all of eternity.

* * *

Authors Note: It was suggested by a friend of mine to continue this story and turn it from a short one shot into a multi chapter fic. I subsequently caved and wrote another chapter. I definitely will be turning this into a multi chapter fic and post chapters whenever I can. As always please leave a review if you want to


	3. Mistakes

Sock entered the empty graveyard and sauntered over to Jonathan's grave. Looking at the grave he let a tear slide down his cheek and wiped it off on his scarf. It had been two weeks since Jonathan's death and still Mephistopheles hadn't given him another job so he was stuck still in the human world. Looking closer at the grave he noticed a folded slip of paper wedged in the slight gap between the headstone and the grass. Opening the paper he read what was written on the note:

Hey Sock,

There is another condition I could have fired you on that I never told you about. It regards Jonathan. It seemed that Jonathan was actually an angel. We shouldn't have killed him. So because of that I fired you. I'm sorry. You won't be able to return to hell now you will be stuck in the human world as a ghost. If I had noticed Jonathan was an angel any sooner I would have revived him and let him live. But I saw the funeral. I saw them bury him. So I had to release his soul and turn him into a ghost as well.

Sincerely,  
Mephistopheles

He knew it. Something was off when Jon died. His soul seemed too pure. He was glad it was all a mistake.

* * *

Authors Note: I hope you like that. I have a happy ending in mind for the story and it may end with a kiss so for all of you Sockathan shippers I may be delving into your wildest Sockathan fantasies. Don't forget to leave a review if you want to. Byeeeeeeeeee!


	4. A happy ending

Sock wondered where Jonathan was. He certainly wasn't in the graveyard. That left one other place he could potentially be.

* * *

When he arrived at Jonathan's house he quickly entered Jonathan's bedroom which for only being vacant for two weeks had a surprising layer of dust collecting on his things. There in the middle of the room sitting on the bed was Jonathan with a smile on his face. "Hey stranger, long time no see." Jonathan smiled and Sock chuckled and sat down across from Jon on the bed. But then Jonathan spoke again in a more sorry tone of voice,"I'm sorry for all I've done. For dying, making you lose your job, and for breaking your heart. Mephistopheles told me everything about losing your job and being an angel and all that. I left his note at my grave figuring you would find it. Did you?" Asked Jonathan. "Yeah I did. You know you don't have to be sorry Jon. I knew something was wrong. I could tell because Mephistopheles didn't give me a new person to haunt." "I also need to be honest with you about something. I-I love you." As soon as Jonathan said that a rosy tint crept along his cheeks. Sock felt his heart swell with joy It seemed he really didn't imagine Jonathan say that when he died. "I love you too Jonathan." responded Sock with newfound joy.

Then it happened. Sock had wanted it for so long. Jonathan pulled him in close and there eyes locked for what must have only been a minute but instead felt like an eternity and then he felt it upon his lips. Soft almost like cotton and Supple too. It tasted musty and sweet and felt graceful. Slowly Sock melted into the kiss and pressed fervently against Jonathan's lips letting his part a tad as he poked out his tongue and felt it dance with Jonathan's a little. Jonathan wrapped his arms around his waist and Sock pulled him closer letting the kiss go on a bit. Everything about the experience was pleasurable and possessed the elements of young love. When there lips parted Sock felt happy as he wistfully stared into Jonathan's piercing crystal blue eyes. There was nothing in that moment that could sum up the feelings that they each possessed for one another. Only one word got close enough to expressing it.  
Euphoria.

* * *

Authors Note: I hope you like this story. I have one last chapter left to post and then it is over. I plan on making the next chapter a bit poetic, so stay tuned for that. i hope you have liked the story so far and I cant wait for the next chapter.


	5. Epilogue

You hold the knife in midair, debating.  
Is your life really worth taking.

You feel a quick jab and now its over.  
Wait!  
Can you confess to him before your dead forever?

He enters the room and cradles you in his arms.  
His voice worry some and full of alarm.

He was there at your funeral to say his goodbyes.  
He was glad he was invisible so that way no one could see him cry.

You where actually an angel not meant to be dying.  
So they revived you as a ghost.  
Leaving him no longer crying.

Now its you and him together.  
Confessing your love for one another.

Then you pull him close with your eyes locked on each other.  
The sadness your love has finally covered.

No more sadness left to feel.  
In this moment its quite surreal.

Now you feel his lips gently caressing yours.  
With a kiss that you have been longing for.

As your lips pull apart you hold him close.  
His love like a drug you have overdosed.

* * *

Authors note: :( Aww its over all ready. *Makes pouty face then smiles* I hope that you liked this story. As usual a review is always welcome.


End file.
